


Atmen

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Saarbrücken [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Drabble zum WortAtmen.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Series: Drabbles von A bis Z - Tatort Saarbrücken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733128
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Atmen

„Atme, Adam, jetzt komm schon!“ Herzdruckmassage, Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, Hoffen, Bangen. Verzweifeln. Leo ist verzweifelt und zittert am ganzen Leib. „Verdammt nochmal, atme doch! Bitte!“

Aber Adam tut ihm den Gefallen nicht. Bewegungslos liegt er da, ganz blass. Seine Hand ist kalt.

„Scheiße! So eine verfluchte Scheiße!“ Noch ein Versuch, nächste Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung. „Bitte, Adam“, fleht er. 

Nichts. Adam atmet nicht. Er atmet einfach nicht.

Leo ist endgültig am Ende, er kann nicht mehr. Ihm wird schwindelig, vor seinen Augen verschwimmt alles.

„Leo.“

Adam atmet, Adam lebt! Vor lauter Erleichterung weiß Leo nicht, was er sagen soll. Adams Hand hält er immer noch.


End file.
